


[Podfic] Slide Over Here

by ZoeBug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of noctiluca's "Slide Over Here"-Nancy says Jonathan's name instead of Steve's two weeks after the Monster Hunting Incident. Steve says it instead of Nancy's name a month after. They don't talk about it until two months after, when it's become increasingly hard to ignore that Jonathan Byers has become a part of their sex life without even being in the room.





	[Podfic] Slide Over Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slide Over Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072986) by [empathieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves). 



> I love these three together and this was such a funny, sweet, sexy fic! I always have fun recording for a new fandom! (Also it was fun to go find some cheesy 80s music for the intro haha)  
> Hope you enjoy!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8o40gwqfc3eva0f/%5BST%5D%20Slide%20Over%20Here.mp3)

 **Length**  - 28:01

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Chase the Sun" by Corey Hart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG_5eYlxuHI)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072986)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
